4-Hydroxy-1-[(aminoalkyl)amino]-9,10-anthracenediones are known as described in the literature, for example, the article entitled "Structural Modification Study of Bis(substituted aminoalkylamino)anthraquinones" by Robert K.-Y. Zee-Cheng, Eugene G. Podrebarac, C. S. Menon, and C. C. Cheng, J. Med. Chem., 22, 501(1979); and European Pat. Appln. No. 80301790.4, published Jan. 7, 1981, as No. 0021622. No halogenated derivatives have been reported.